el legado de los stars
by andersonforever
Summary: wesker a revivido y captura a jill,claire, rebecca ,billy y leon . dejando a chris con su hijo sus sobrinos y el hijo de rebecca pero ellos cuando llegen a la edad de 17 años podran rescatar a sus padres
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: la resurrección

En los laboratorio de neo umbrella se veía un tubo en el medio de la habitación y una silueta dentro una luz roja se encendió y una voz dijo

Clonación terminada , sujeto Albert wesker-dijo la vos , un científico se le aserco a wesker le entrego su ropa y le dijo

Señor wesker por fin lo trajimos a la vida-dijo el científico a wesker

Cuanto estuve muerto?-pregunto wesker

7 años señor-dijo el científico, que paso con nuestras actividades en ese tiempo?-pregunto wesker

La bsaa después de su muerte destruyo todas las muestras del virus uroboros que quedaban pero logramos obtenern muestras del aparato que tenia valentine y perfeccionamos el suero-dijo el científico

Que paso con Chris refield?-pregunto wesker

No sabemos nada de el lo unico que vive en nueva york junto a su esposa jill valentine-dijo un guardia a wesker

Umm parece que se caso con jill sera mejor que los visite-dijo wesker al guardia

Preparen un equipo para visitar a mi viejo amigo Chris redfiel-dijo wesker mientras se dirigía a un helicóptero de unbrella

EN LA CASA DE Chris

Feliz cumpleaños Chris¡-dijo jill dándole un beso

Pide un deseo Chris –dijo Claire mientras abrasaba a león

Todos mis deseos se hicieron realidad estoy casado con el amor de mi vida tengo un hijo asonbroso y sobrinos igual de increíbles-dijo Chris con una sonrisa

Cuando se escucho la puerta, ya va –dijo jill abriendo la puerta

Hola llegamos tarde-dijo Rebecca mientras cargaba a su hijo Trevor

No llegan justo a tiempo para cortar el pastel-dijo jill mientras se iba hacia donde estaba Chris

Que bueno tengo hambre-dijo Billy mientras entraba a la casa

Y Barry?-pregunto Rebecca

Me dijo que no podría venir pero vendrá este fin de semana a saludar a Chris –dijo jill

A bueno –dijo Rebecca , donde esta los niños?-pregunto Billy

Están en la habitación de james –dijo Claire.

Trevor ve a jugar con los demás pero pórtate bien-dijo Rebecca a su hijo

Si mami –dijo Trevor mientras se iba hacia la habitación de james

Cuando Trevor entro en la habitación encontró a 2 niños y 1 niña

Hola james ,dilan ,zoey –dijo Trevor a los niños

Hola Trevor-respondió zoey , james y dilan los dos tenían la misma edad 5 años encambio zoey y tevor tenían 4 años , james era el hijo de Chris y jill , en cambio dilan y zoey eran hijo de Claire y león

En el lado de los mayores

Chris estaba apunto de soplar las velas de su paste cuando suena la puerta. Quien podrá ser?-se pregunto Chris

Pero se sorprendió al ver quien era , wes…wesker?-dijo Chris con asombro y enojo

Hola Chris a pasado tiempo-dijo wesker mientras pasaba a la casa de Chris por que el no salía del shock

Hola a todos a pasado tiempo-dijo wesker

Wesker sigues vivo?-dijo león con asombro , no inporta te mueres ahora mismo –dijo Billy desenfundando su pistola

Umm asi tratan a su viejo jefe –dijo wesker con una sonrisa malévola

Te mueres maldito infeliz¡-grito jill mientras les disparaba a wesker quien esquivo las balas , me decepcionas jill pensé que mejoraste en estos años –dijo wesker golpeando a jill dejándola inconsciente

Wesker hijo de puta¡-grito Chris mientras le proporcionaba un puñetazo a wesker que le tiro sus lentes

Parece que no perdiste el habito de tirarme los lentes-dijo wesker mientras golpeaba a Chris

Wesker termino por noquear a todos menos a Chris , entren y llévenselos -dijo wesker en un comunicador cuando entraron barios soldados de unbrella y se llevaron a jill, Claire ,león ,Rebecca y Billy . Dejando solo a Chris

Que hacemos con el señor?-pregunto un soldado

Déjenlo vivir con el dolor de saber que perdió a los que mas quería y con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detenerme con eso me conformo con verlos sufrir no tengo tiempo para eliminarte –dijo wesker mientras le daba un puñetazo a Chris dejándolo inconsciente

LUEGO DE 2 HORAS DESPUES

Tio Chris despierta, por favor papi despierta –se escucho hablar a dilan y james

Cuando Chris por fin reacciono, dilan y james que hacen aquí donde esta Trevor y tu prima?-pregunto Chris a su hijo

Están en el cuarto de james les dijimos que no salieran – dijo dila a Chris. Para su corta edad dilan y james eran bastante maduros y sobreprotector con zoey y Trevor Chris desia que era verse cuando era niño solo en dos versiones

Donde están mi mama y papa y la tía jill?-pregunto dilan a Chris

Se los llevaron unos hombres malos –dijo Chris a su sobrino

Mejor vamos a donde están los demás –dijo Chris mientras se dirija a la habitación de james

Cuando llegaron zoey empezó a llorar y corrió hacia Chris

Zoey que te pasa?-pregunto Chris a la niña , escuche lo que paso de que se llevaron a mama y papa –dijo zoey mientras lloraba . también se llevaron a mi mama y papa?-pregunto Trevor con miedo a oír la respuesta

Si-dijo Chris deprimido

Pero tu iras a rescatarlos verdad papa-dijo james a Chris

No estoy seguro no se donde están pero lo que si se es que los tendré que cuidar desde ahora a ustedes 4 ya regreso –dijo Chris yéndose hacia la sala de su casa que estaba destruida lo unico que encontró intacto fue su pastel con las velas encendidas y una carta , Chris tomo la carta y la leyó

Feliz cumpleaños Chris te lo desea tu viejo amigo Albert wesker hijo de puta¡-grito Chris a los cuatro vientos mientras derramaba unas lagrimas

Recordó lo que le dijeron antes de que sucediera . ya tengo un deseo quiero volverlos a ver-dijo Chris mientras apagaba las velas de cumpleaños

Mejor me voy a dormir ya es tarde –dijo mientras se dirija a su cuarto pero antes de ir se dijo

Buenas noches a todos estén donde este –dijo mientras se iba

EN EL LABORATORIO DE NEO UNBRELLA

Que hacemos con ellos? Pregunto un científico a wesker , prueben el nuevo aparato con ellos –dijo wesker mientras veía como llegaban los aparatos y los ponían

Listo señor –dijo un guardia a wesker

Actívenlos –dijo wesker a los científicos , wesker vio con una sonrisa maligna cono esos aparatos hacían efecto

Liverenlos –dijo wesker a los guardias que soltaron a todos que cayeron desplomándose en el suelos , cuando la primera en despertar fue jill después león seguido por Claire y Rebecca y al ultimo Billy jill se levanto miro a wesker y dijo

Esperamos ordenes señor-dijo jill poniéndose de rodillas frente a wesker

Perfecto funciono a la perfección –dijo wesker con una malvada sonrisa

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA SEDE DE LA BSAA

Chris entro a la sede con los 4 niños todos lo miraron confundido por que el era de hablar cuando llegaba

El solo se dirijo hacia su oficina hasta que el jefe lo llamo

Que sucede señor?-pregunto Chris

Nada siéntate Chris solo quiero saber que te sucede hoy te ves muy raro –dijo el sujeto a Chris

Lo que pasa es que wesker sigue vivo y aller en la noche ataco mi casa y se llevo a mi esposa a mi hermana y a mis amigos

Solo quede yo con mi hijo mis sobrinos y el hijo de mi amiga ahora tengo que cuidarlos y lo are asta encontrar a jil y los demás

Pero tengo miedo de que se los lleven al salir de la escuela por eso los tengo con migo hoy aquí –dijo Chris a hombre

Descuida Chris aquí podemos ayudarte a cuidarlos es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti tu no ayudaste mucho es hora de devolverte el favor –dijo el hombre a Chris

Gracias-dijo Chris y donde están los niños?-pregunto el hombre al ver que no estaban junto a Chris , ellos se lograron salir de la habitación y llegaron al campo de tiro donde james se subió a una silla que estaba hay quedando frente a una pistola y una diana entonces james desiparo y le dio en el pecho al zombi de cartón, buen tiro james- dijo Chris al ver la puntería de su hijo

Gracias papi –dijo james con una sonrisa ,ven te alludo a disparar no es que quiera que aprendas a dispara a corta edad solo te estoy explicando como es le- dijo Chris a su hijo

Entonces fue cuando Chris sujeto la mano de james le dijo que apuntara y que disparar .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : la misión

Han pasado 12 años desde lo que sucedió en la casa de Chris redfield

En la central de la bsaa se podía ver a 4 adolecentes en el campo de tiro eran 3 hombres y solo una mujer , disparaban sin fallar ni una sola vez hasta que un hombre se les acerca y dice

Chicos ya es suficiente entrenamiento vamos llegaran tarde a su nombramiento-dijo el agente a los muchachos

Si ya vamos tío Chris –dijo la muchacha a Chris , de acuerdo vayan a prepararse nos vemos en la ceremonia – dijo Chris a los muchachos , vamos chicos no tenemos que hacer esperar por nosotros-dijo la muchacha a los hombre

Ya vamos zoey no seas impaciente-dijo su hermano, y tu no seas flojo dilan tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo zoey a su hermano

Por favor dilan ya deja de discutir zoey tiene razón tenemos que apresurarnos de una ves-dijo un castaño al dilan

Trevor no te metas-dijo dilan a Trevor ,por favor dejen de pelear zoey tiene razón tenemos que apresurarno-dijo james halos hermanos

De acuerdo vamos –dijo dilan mientras se dirigía a los casilleros , una ves preparados todos se dirigieron Asia la ceremonia donde los esperaba Chris con una cara de orgullos se le acerco a los futuros agentes

Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes ojala que sus padres estuvieran presente en este momento –le dijo Chris a sus sobrinos

Gracias tío Chris yo también los extraño ojala que algún dia los podamos ver otra ves-dijo dilan a Chris ,si yo quiero volver a ver a mi mama como la extraño pero ahora podre alludar a encontrarla-dijo james a su padre

Chicos vengan es hora de su nombramiento-dijo el jefe de la bsaa a los chicos , hay vamos –dijo james al hombre

Hoy recibimos a 4 nuevos agentes en la bsaa a james redfiled , dilan Kennedy, zoey Kennedy y Trevor coen –dijo el hombre por el micrófono

Estos jóvenes completaron el entrenamiento con honores , no solo sus tácticas de campo sino también su inteligencia era admirable , para mi es un gran honor nombrarlos agentes de la bsaa , ahora les dire sus rangos .

Trevor coen : medico del equipo , zoey Kennedy : francotirador y inteligencia del equipo , dilan Kennedy : segundo al mando del equipo y por ultimo james redfield : líder del equipo , ahora son parte de la bsaa lo ultimo es ponerle un nombre a su equipo –dijo el jefe a los muchachos , señor ya elegimos un nombre desde el comienzo queremos usar esto en honor a nuestros padres el nombre del equipo es neo stars en honor a nuestros padres –dijo james al jefe de la bsaa

Muy bien es lo menos que esperaba que eligieran ese nombre para su equipo felicidadez –dijo el jefe a neo stars

Ahora pueden irse mas tarde les asignare su primera misión dijo el jefe a los nuevos agentes

ya cuando se fueron Chris se les acerco con una cara de felicidad haci que neo stars?-dijo Chris a su hijo

si papa quisimos usar ese nombre como un tributo-dijo james a Chris , pues parece que ocuparon el lugar de sus padres en el equipo –dijo Chris con un tono ironico , por que lo dises?-pregunto james ,mira Trevor tiene el lugar de su madre como medico del equipo a Rebecca era la medica en los stars originales , dilan tomo mi lugar como segundo al mando de este equipo y tu eres el capitán es lo que me enorgullece-dijo Chris a su hijo , gracias –solo se hoyo decir a todos

chicos vengan es hora de su misión –dijo Chris a los neo stars , recibimos una noticia de la bsaa italiana al parecer unos soldados de neo umbrella atacaron la bsaa española y robaron muestras del virus –t y g que estaban congeladas ahora se dirigen hacia la bsaa italiana donde se encuentra muestras de las plagas y del uroboros nos pidieron que embiemios alluda para detener a los soldados y decidí embiar a ustedes para alludar haci que ya tienen sus órdenes asegurar el uroboros y las plagas para que no caigan en manos de unbrella-dijo el jefe a todos , si señor –dijeron todos después se dirigieron hacia el hangar donde abordaron un helicóptero y se dirigieron hacia Italia.

Ya en sede de Italia los resivio el jefe de esa sede les dijo que se preparen para la pelea pero cuando hubo una explosión y entraron 5 soldados de unbrella que derrotaron a los agentes que se les intenponian , esto es por nuestros padres-grito dilan mientras disparaba a una agente de unbrella , la agente salto y ataco tirando el arma y golpeando a dilan en el brazo malditos¡-grito Trevor mientras disparaba hacia un agente de unbrella que tiro una granada segadora y se fue encambio zoey y james estuvieron combatiendo con otros 3 ajentes zoey logro quitarle un collar a una de los agentes

vámonos¡-grito la líder mientras era levantada por un cable hacia el helicóptero de unbrella , están las muestras todavía -pregunto james a unos guardias que estaban , si el contenedor esta intacto –dijo el guardia a james entonces no pudieron llevarse las muestras-dijo james , hay enserio yo pensaba que si se las llevaron-dijo dilan en tono sarcástico

no seas molesto dilan logramos cumplir nuestra primera misión –dijo james a su primo , entonces aparesio zoey con Trevor ella tenia un colla en la mano todos la miraron y le preguntaron , de donde sacaste ese collar zoey? – pregunto dilan a su hermana

se lo quite a una agente de unbrella estoy tratando de abrirla pero no puedo-dijo zoey a los chicos , déjamelo a mi zoey-se ofresio Trevor mientras lograba abrir el colla mostrando una foto de león , Claire con dilan y zoey .

a dilan no podía salir del asonbro al ver esa fotografía , encambio zoey se les derramaban las lagrimas al ver esa imagen de ellos con sus padres , pero como pudo tener esta imagen la agente no sera que esa agente sea mama?-pregunto zoey a dilan .no se sera mejor que le llevemos el collar al tio Chris el talves no los explique


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : la nueva integrante

En la central de neo unbrella wesker estaba revisando la grabación de la misión para conseguir la muestras del uroboros y las plagas el no podía dejar de pensar en quien eran eso agentes que detuvieron a sus soldados el veía una y otra ves el video para descifrar algo cuando vio algo particular en el joven james que le llamo la atención " umm interesante-dijo wesker mientras veía el color de ojos en el video" .

Recorten la imagen y compárenlas con todos los agentes de la bsaa-dijo wesker a uno de sus científicos

Señor ya hemos hecho el análisis y los resultados muestran que son parecidos con los de jill Valentine creemos que es su hijo –dijo un científico a wesker

Al parecer jill es su madre pero busquemos a su padre-dijo wesker a un científico que empeso el análisis de los rasgos "señor ya hemos encontrado a su padre es Chris redfield-dijo el científico a wesker

Ya veo al parecer me olvide de algo cuando fui a su casa hace 12 años pero no inporta solo tuvieron suerte pero para la próxima no les ira tan bien-dijo wesker mientras se retiraba

En la sede de la bsaa

Los neo stars volvían del campo de tiro que desde chicos les gusto estar ahí y perfeccionar sus técnicas de disparo en la oficina de Chris miraba una foto que sacaron un dia antes del insidente en esa foto aparecían el ,jill ,james (cuando tenia 5 años) estaban en un parque de diversiones james estaba arriba de su padre con una cara muy feliz jill abrasaba a Chris , Chris no pudo contener las ganas de derramar unas lagrimas se dijo así mismo " algún dia te encontrare jill y volveremos a hacer una gran familia –se dijo Chris en un tono sollozo " , tio Chris?-pregunto zoey cuando entraban a la oficina de Chris , " si que sucede zoey?-pregunto Chris a su sobrina ," nada solo quería saber si sabes algo de este collar-dijo zoey mientras le mostraba el collar que Chris se sorprendió al ver era un collar que el le abia regalado a Claire el dia de su boda con león "zoey de donde sacaste este collar?-pregunto Chris con un tono de asombro" se lo quite a una agente de unbrella hay en Italia –dijo zoey a Chris , es el collar que le di a tu madre el dia de su boda-dijo Chris aun sorprendido

Enserio crees que esa agente sea mi mama?-pregunto zoey , estoy casi seguro que si zoey-dijo Chris

Pero por que estaría del lado de unbrella?-pregunto zoey

Debe ser que le hicieron algo a tus padres para que estén de su lado-dijo Chris

Cuando sono el teléfono " hola?-pregunto Chris , hola Chris como estas?-pregunto Barry a Chris , hola Barry para que llamas?-pregunto Chris ,solo quería desirte que enviaremos un nuevo miembro a neo stars-dijo Barry a Chris , así?-pregunto Chris a su amigo

Si es la hija de Carlos , ana oliveira – dijo Barry

Enserio yo no savia que carlos tuviera una hija-dijo Chris disimulando incredulidad , por favor Chris ana me dijo que carlos si te dijo que tenia una hija – dijo Barry algo enojado

Es una broma Barry si sabia que carlos tenia una hija- dijo Chris con algo de grasia

Bueno cuando la enviaran para aquí?-pregunto Chris , que tal si ahora-dijo Barry entrando por la puerta

Barry a pasado tiempo como has estado?-pregunto Chris , bien ayudando por encontrar a los demás pero no e tenido éxito-dijo Barry con algo de desilusión , no importa los encontraremos –dijo Chris

Hola zoey –dijo Barry a zoey , hola tio Barry- dijo zoey a Barry

Zoey llama a los demás por favor quiero presentarles a halguien-dijo Chris a su sobrina quien se retiraba

Al parecer te encargaste bien de ellos por estos 12 años verdad Chris-dijo barry con una sonrisa

Si ellos fueron mi motivo para seguir pero ahora que son mas grandes me ayudaran a encontrar a los demás –dijo Chris a Barry

Aquí están tio Chris-dijo zoey mientras entraba con los demás , hola tio Barry- dijo james ,dilan y trevor casi al mismo tiempo

Hola chicos quisiera presentarles a su nueva niembro de su equipo-dijo Barry quitándose del camino para hacer ver a una linda chica castaña con el pelo largo

Ella es ana oliveira su nueva miembro –dijo Barry mientras entraba ana , todos quedaron sorprendidos como era ella mas james que quedo con la boca abierta

Hola a todos-dijo ana con una sonrisa , hola ana soy zoey Kennedy ellos son Trevor coen , mi hermano dilan Kennedy y el que parece que no despertara del transe es mi primo james redfield-dijo zoey señalando a los muchachos

Hola ana bienvenida a neo stars–dijo dilan y trevor con una sonrisa , gracias –respondió ana

Hola james –dijo ana mientras miraba a james

Ho…ho….la….ana-dijo james tartamudeando , bueno me voy nos vemos Chris –dijo Barry mientras se retiraba

Hasta luego Barry –dijo Chris a su amigo

Bueno ana quieres que te lleve a conocer la sede –se ofresio zoey , de acuerdo vamos –dijo ana

Todos miraron a james como estaba y trevor y dilan solo rieron y se fueron en cambio Chris se le aserco a su hijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda despertándolo del transe y le dijo

Si haci estuve la primera ves que vi a atu madre supe en ese momento que estaba enamorado de ella –dijo Chris a su hijo

Si espera¡ no estoy enamorado de ana oliveira –dijo james ya enojándose , si lo estas solo mira como reaccionaste cuando dije eso-dijo Chris a su hijo , me voy al campo de tiro-dijo james mientras se alejaba

No cabe duda james esta enamorado de ana –dijo Chris en su mente

Ni modo al parecer el heredo mi timidez hacia las mujeres-dijo Chris encogiendo los hombros

Ya en la hora de ire Chris le pregunto a ana si tenia donde quedarse y ella le dijo que no Chris dijo que si quería podía quedarse con ellos y ella acepto

Ya en la casa de Chris

Como ha estado carlos?-le pregunto Chris a ana

No lo se lo secuestraron soldados de unbrella hace 3 años –dijo ana agachando la cabeza

No puede ser a el también¡-grito Chris con furia

Que no puede para de hacer daño eso hijos de puta¡-grito de nuevo Chris

No lo se lo unico que se es que extraño a mi padre es el unico familiar que me queda-dijo ana empezando a llorar

Que le paso a tu madre ana?-pregunto Chris , murió en un accidente de avión hace ya 4 años

Primero me quitan a mi madre ahora a mi padre –dijo ana llorando , no llores ana el debe estar bien lo encontraremos-dijo Chris mientras tranquilizaba a ana

Sera mejor que te vallas a dormir mañana sera un dia muy agitado – dijo Chris a ana

Si buenas noches Chris- dijo ana mientras se iva

A la mañana siguiente

Chicos levántense ya es tarde-dijo Chris a todos

Ya vamos –grito zoey a chris

Cuando bajaron dilan , zoey ,ana y Trevor ,Chris le pregunto

Donde esta james?-pregunto Chris , debe seguir dormido lo ire a despertar-dijo dilan mientras se iva con Trevor a despertar a james

En la abitacion de james

James dice el tio Chris que te levantes-dijo dilan a su primo

Unn ana….ana….ana…desia james mientras estaba dormido

Dilan solo se limito a reir con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron y que iso que james despertara

Dilan de que te ries¡-le grito james muy enojado

De nada solo de que repetías el nombre de ana nada mas –dijo dilan mientras se iva

Ya en la sala de la casa

vamonos pero resivieron una llamada de Barry , Chris ven rápido-dijo Barry con algo de intraquilidad

Barry que sucede?-pregunto chris , es Rebecca la encontramos-dijo Barry con felizidad

Que¡ enserio ya vamos para hay-dijo Chris , si ya vamos para hay-dijo Chris mientras colgaba

Chris que sucede?-pregunto Trevor

Trevor encontramos a tu madre-dijo Chris con felizidad

Enserio?-pregunto Trevor , si vamos a la sede para ir a verla –dijo Chris a los chicos


	4. Chapter 4

hola aqui esta capitulo espero que les guste , pd los personages no son mios son de capcon

* * *

Capitulo 4: LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

En la central de la bsaa Barry esteraba a que los demás lleguen se preguntaba como reaccionaria Trevor al ver a su madre después de 12 largos años pero lo que enserio se preguntaba como estaría Rebecca desde que la capturaron en Rusia hace ya 4 horas callo inconsciente por causa del aparato que tenía en el pecho era el mismo que jill tenía en la misión de áfrica. Pero este tenía algo en especial porque Rebecca seguía casi igual que el dia que se la llevaron los de neo unbrella Barry se preguntaba por que se veía igual pero algo lo saco de su pensamiento profundo, - chicos , Chris por fin llegan-dijo Barry al ver a los demás

Donde esta Barry donde esta mi mama-dijo Trevor desesperado el no vio a su madre en 12 años y se preguntaba cómo era solo vio fotos de cuando el era un niño era la única forma de ver a su madre hasta ahora que la vería por primera vez desde hace años .

Esta hay en el ala medica esta inconsciente trata de no molestar ella esta delicada no sabemos que podría tener-dijo Barry a Trevor

Si lo tendré tratare de hacer que se mejore para que este con migo de nuevo yo también soy médico podre cuidarla –dijo Trevor a Barry , lo se ce que podrás cuidarla tienes todas las características de tu madre –dijo Barry a Trevor mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro , gracias-dijo Trevor a Barry

Ben te acompaño hasta el ala medica-dijo Barry a Trevor, de acuerdo vámonos- dijo Trevor mientras se retiraba con Barry

Ya en el ala medica Trevor entro hacia la habitación de Rebecca el la vio con asombro su cabello corto sus ojos que estaban serrados para el fue ver una fantasma a alguien que anhelaba ver desde hace años Trevor solo se limito a sonreír pero pronto esa sonrisa vendrían acompañadas de lagrimas Barry al ver esa conmovedora escena de madre e hijo el no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa –ya falta poco para que todos estemos reunidos de nuevo-dijo Barry mientras se iva . en el ala medica Trevor estaba sentado en una cilla que estaba a la par de la cama de Rebecca el esperaba paciente a que despertara cuando un pequeño sonido lo iso reaccionar.

Billy –se escucho decir a Rebecca que abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama rápidamente, mama al fin despiertas –dijo Trevor con una sonrisa en el rostro

Donde estoy quien eres donde esta mi hijo –dijo Rebecca rápidamente , mama soy yo Trevor cálmate ya estas a salvo estas en la central de la bsaa todo saldrá bien –dijo Trevor tratando de tranquilizar a Rebecca , tu no puedes Trevor el solo tiene 4 años –dijo Rebecca a Trevor , mama no me reconoces soy yo Trevor solo que con 16 años mírame y dime quien soy-dijo Trevor a Rebecca , Trevor eres tu?-pregunto Rebecca a su hijo

Si soy yo mama me alegra mucho verte-dijo Trevor a Rebecca mientras la abrasaba , pero mírate como estas como creciste perdón por no haber estado en tu crecimiento perdón-dijo Rebecca a Trevor

No hay nada que perdonar yo solo quería verte una ves mas no saves cuanto soñé con este dia el dia de volverte a ver estoy muy feliz -dijo Trevor con lagrimas en los ojos , Trevor por que traes este traje de la bsaa?-pregunto Rebecca al ver a su hijo con el uniforme , soy agente de la bsaa desde hace algún tiempo me educaron aquí estudie aquí nos enseñaron tácticas de combate , de infiltración y barias cosas mas-dijo Trevor a su madre

Pero es peligroso puede costarte la vida en alguna misión –dijo Rebecca a su hijo , mama ya me puedo cuidar solo pero no lo estoy todavía lo tengo al tio Chris el me crio en realidad nos crio a los 4-dijo Trevor a su madre

Los 4?-pregunto Rebecca , si a mi ,dilan, zoey y james a nosotros nos crio y ahora somo un equipo de la bsaa –respondio Trevor a su madre ,que están en un quipo de la bsaa?-pregunto Rebecca , si en el neo stars soy el medico del equipo como tu en los stars originales-dijo Trevor a Rebecca , Trevor estoy feliz de verte pero no puedo recordar mucho desde lo que sucedió –dijo Rebecca a Trevor

Se puede pasar?-pregunto ana en la puerta, si pasen mi mama ya despertó-dijo Trevor con una sonrisa

Pasaron todos a ver como estaba Rebecca ella los vio con asombro como estaban todos ella solo los recordaba cuando eran solo unos niños pero ya eran adolecentes y también eran agentes de la bsaa a tan corta edad-déjenme ver si los reconozco-dijo Rebecca a todos

Zoey ,dilan y james –dijo Rebecca señalando a los tres , si somos nosotros-dijo james , me da gusto verte-dijo zoey a Rebecca

Ami también me da gusto verlos a todos –dijo Rebecca a todos , creo que ya conoces a ana -dijo Trevor a su madre , si la reconozco carlos si me conto de ella hace ya 12 años-respondio Rebecca

Se puede pasar?-pregunto Chris , pasa tio Chris –dijo dilan a Chris quien entraba a la habitación , Chris como as cambiado –dijo Rebecca a Chris , si eso pasa con los años pero al parecer tu no cambiaste mucho Rebecca –dijo Chris a Rebecca .

Rebecca?-pregunto Barry quien entraba a la habitación , si adelante Barry –dijo Rebecca

Tengo los análisis que te hicieron y dice que puedes irte no tienes nada malo –dijo Barry a Rebecca

Gracias a dios me puedo ir a mi casa con Trevor-dijo Rebecca

Ya en la casa de Rebecca

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala Trevor estaba a la par de ella Rebecca lo ve Trevor le pregunta

Que te sucede mama?-pregunto Trevor a su madre , nada solo que eres idéntico a tu padre –dijo Rebecca a Trevor

Si lo se ya falta poco para que estemos los tres estas tu ya solo falta papa nada mas –dijo Trevor mientras abrasaba a Rebecca

Tengo algo para ti es algo que tuve guardado por si algún día llegaba la hora de enfrentarse de nuevo con unbrella –dijo Rebecca entregándole un cuchillo con la insignia de stars

Gracias-dijo Trevor , y eso no es todo quita el mango del cuchillo-dijo Rebecca. Trevor quito el mango haciendo ver una frasco con lo que parecía un antídoto para los virus de unbrella

Lo estuve haciendo para cuando tegamos que volver a enfrentar a unbrella-dijo Rebecca a Trevor

En la central de neo unbrella

Señor ya estamos preparados para enfrentar a los neo stars –dijo un agente a wesker

Gracias león –respondió wesker , mi plan esta saliendo a la perfeccion dejando libre a Rebecca atraeré a los demás a su fin-dijo wesker con una sonria .

Puedes retirarte león –dijo wesker a león , gracias señor –dijo león mientras se retraba

A la mañana siguiente en la sede de la bsaa

Estaba Chris preguntándose cómo puede ser que encontraron a Rebecca tan fácil mente de lo que le dijo Barry la encontraron tendida en el suelo en la sede de la bsaa rusa pero con signos de pelea que al parecer se logro escapar y llegar hasta hay . – tio chrs?-oregunto dila a Chris que sucede dilan?-pregunto Chris – no nada solo quiero saber en que tanto estas pensando –dijo dilan a Chris – no de nada –respondio Chris

En el campo de tiro Trevor observaba al parecer hipnotizado a zoey cuando ana lo ve y se le acerca – que haces Trevor?-pregunto ana- un nada solo pensando –repondio Trevor a a la pregunta.

Ana vio como Trevor miraba a zoey parecía que estaba hipnotizado de la forma que lo miraba

Te gusta zoey?-pregunto ana al ver la forma que la miraba – no –dijo Trevor levantando la vos

Si te gusta solo mira como estas dímelo no le diré a nadie-dijo ana a Trevor – me guardas el secreto –pregunto Trevor a ana

Si claro –respondio ana – no me gusta zoey la amo pero tengo miedo de confesárselo por dos razones –dijo Trevor a ana

Dimelas-dijo ana – una es miedo al rechazo y otra miedo a su hermano y su primo que son muy sobreprotectores con ella y que me ataran en una diana aquí y practicaran tiro al blanco con migo-respondio Trevor

De acuerdo son dos buenas razones pero debería desirle a ella cuando este sola para no morir en el intento –dijo ana a Trevor

Si tienes razón debería desirle ahora ya que los otros dos están en otro lado –dijo Trevor al aire ya que ana se avia ido pero lo escucho zoey

A quien quieres desirle que?-pregunto zoey – es a ti quien quiero preguntarle algo –dijo Trevor

Si que quieres preguntarme Trevor?-dijo zoey a Trevor – quisiero desirte que te pero no termino de hablar cuando dilan los llamo urgente para una misión, -despues me lo dises vamos Trevor-dijo zoey mientras agarraba a Trevor del brazo.

Que sucede?-pregunto Trevor a james , - nos vamos a parís a rescatar a nuestros padres –dijo james en un tono muy serio

De acuerdo vamos –dijo ana mientras cargaba su pistola

Ya en el helicóptero zoey se le acerca Trevor – que me querías desir?-pregunto zoey

Nada –dijo Trevor muy seriamente

En neo unbrella

Señor un helicóptero de la bsaa se acerca –dijo un soldado a wesker , perfecto ya llegaron embiemos a alguien para darles la bienvenida –dijo wesker

Liberen al tirant-dijo wesker a un científico


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: en la boca del lobo

Hora de poner a prueba a esto chiquillos –dijo wesker mientras miraba la pantalla –señor que tirant liberamos?-pregunto un científico – quiero algo especial para ellos así que el t-002 –dijo wesker al científico –pero señor es peligroso no lo podemos controlar es uno inestable-dijo el científico a wesker que lo miraba con enojo cuando wesker saco una 9m y le disparo en la cabeza dejando una macha de sangre en el piso – alguna otra pregunta?-dijo wesker a sus científicos –denles de comer a los cerberus no les dimos nada estos días –dijo wesker señalando al cadáver .

Ahora liberen al tirant o lo quieren acompañar a darle de comer a los perros –dijo wesker a sus científicos que lo miraron con terror – liberando tirant 002 –dijo un científico mientras despertaba a un tirant , excelente ahora sabremos de que son capases los nuevos stars para saber si se ganaron el nombre-dijo wesker con una sonrisa

En las afueras de la central de unbrella

Lindo lugar para una sede-dijo ana con sarcasmo mientras miraba hacia la nada misma solo unas cuanta casa y arboles – ana , zoey quédense a vigilar dilan Trevor vengan con migo-dijo james a todos

De acuerdo vamos-dijo dilan a su primo , - mientras los chicos investigaban el pueblo las chicas estaban en una pequeña colina vigilando que no les pasara nada porque ahí se tenía una buena vista del pueblo zoey vio como estaba ana de pensativa y distraída –que te sucede ana te veo rara estas asi por tu padre verdad?-pregunto zoey sin dejar de mirar por los binoculares –si estoy así por mi padre y por otra cosa más-dijo ana a zoey –dejame adivinar cuál es la otra cosa se llama james redfield verdad-dijo zoey riéndose –como adivinaste?-pregunto ana, era de suponerse de que estas enamorada de james yo siento lo mismo por Trevor pero no se si el sienta lo mismo?-dijo zoey a ana – el si siente lo mismo que tu el me lo dijo antes de la misión pero también tiene miedo al rechaso y a tu hermano y tu primo-dijo ana a zoey quien la miraba sorprendida – enserio eso siente por mi?-pregunto zoey –si o es que no prestaste atención a lo que te dije-dijo ana a zoey – pero no es para que te enojes solo que estoy confundida y a la vez sorprendida-dijo zoey a ana cuando sonó su comunicador-si james que sucede?-pregunto zoey por el comunicador – vengan rápido nos está atacando un tirant de unbrella-dijo james gritando por el comunicador –ya vamos en seguida-dijo zoey en el comunicador

Puedes verlos desde aquí?-pregunto ana – algo pero no mucho pero veo al tirant –dijo zoey mirando por la mira de su barret – puedes dispararle desde aquí-pregunto ana –unn nose talves si porque soy la francotirador del equipo asi que si puedo darle desde aquí –dijo zoey con sarcasmo – no es momento para estupideces tenemos que alludarlos disparale yo tratare de llegar donde están los demás – dijo ana mientras corria , ella escuchaba los disparos de la barret de zoey no podía dejar a los demás que mueran por manos del tirant asi que se apresuro hasta donde estaban ellos estaban detrás de una pared de ladrillos dilan estaba con un brazo vendado por un golpe del tirant – estaras bien puedes seguir disparando?-pegunto Trevor a dilan – si puedo seguir esto no me detendrá –dijo dilan poniéndose de pie-ana donde esta zoey?-pregunto Trevor al verla que estaba sola –nos está cubriendo desde aquella montaña-dijo ana señalando hacia donde estaba zoey – el tirant se dirige hacia ahí tenemos que avisarle –dijo james al ver donde estaba –llamala por el comunicador rápido tratare de detener al tirant-dijo ana mientras le disparaba al tirant. Una granada necesito para atraer su atension alguien deme una –dijo ana mientras le disparaba – ten es la ultima espero que sirva-dijo james mientras le daba la granada .

Gracias ahora de morir maldito moustruo¡-grito ana mientras le lansaba la granada que le daba juston en los pies y lo tumbo ahora dispárenle –dijo james a los demás – las balas no le hacen efecto necesitamos algo más potente-dijo dilan a james –yo tengo algo más potente-dijo zoey quien se asercaba con un lanzacohetes –alejense todos¡-grito Trevor al ver que zoey le disparo con el lanzacohetes el tirant exploto en barios pedasos – ahora a buscar la entrada-dijo ana a los demás – no es necesario la vimos cuando salió el tirant esta por aquí –dijo trevor señalando una pared destruida donde atrás se encontraba la entrada a unbrella , que inteligentes al poner de esta forma la entrada-dijo zoey con sarcasmo- al parecer el sarcasmo es su lengua nativa de ustedes dos –dijo james a sus primos – y lo mando lo tullo verdad james-le contesto dilan a james

Perfecto superaron su primera prueba veamos como les va en las instalaciones liveren a los cerberus –dijo wesker a unos guardias quienes bajaron las jaulas de los cerberus en el pasillo inferior por donde se dirigían los neo stars , por donde vamos?-pregunto Trevor a james –pues no se sera mejor que nos separemos-dijo james a los otros – si verdad y también deberíamos ponernos mostaza y mayonesa para las criaturas que andan rondando así tendríamos mejor sabor es peligroso que nos separemos no se como te nombraron líder-dijo dilan a james –sera por que soy el mejor mas capacitado para el puesto –dijo james defendiéndose , ya basta los dos¡-les grito ana a james y dilan para que se calmen – sera mejor que no nos separemos ballamos los 5 juntos por cualquier cosa que ande rondando por que no creo que nos allan dejado guardias de seguridad normales aquí-dijo ana mientras miraba por los pasillos.

Que fue eso –dijo zoey mientras apuntaba a unas siluetas en un pasillo , estos perros como los odio¡-grito james al ver que eran cerberus – dispárenles-dijo Trevor mientras le disparaba a los cerberus

Por suerte no eran muchos sino ubieramos tenido problemas en eliminarlos-dijo Trevor a los demás mientra cargaba su m4

Vamos por aquí -dijo zoey mientras pasaba por una puerta, al parecer llegaron donde están sus padres sera mejor que les de una grata sorpresa –dijo wesker – despierten a oliveira y a coen –dijo wesker a sus científicos quienes despertaron a carlos y Billy. Donde estamos creo que en una sala de suspensión – dijo ana mientras miraba las capsulas .

Miren al parecer son sus controles –dijo zoey mientras se dirigía asia los controles delas capsulas –quienes están a qui? –pregunto james – veamos miren –dijo zoey en estado de shock al ver los nombres , león Kennedy , Claire redfield Kennedy , Billy coen , jill valentine redfield y carlos oliveira.

Y que esperas liveralos-dijo dilan inpasiente –eso intento pero es complicado –dijo zoey mientras trataba de anular los controles de sierres de las capsulas – listo Billy y carlos ya están libres-dijo zoey mientras trataba de liberar a jill

Que raro? No están en sus capsulas el tio Billy ni el tio carlos-dijo zoey al ver que estaban vacías

A quien esperaban? Se escucho a wesker en el pasillo junto a dos soldados-quien eres?-dijo james a wesker mientras le apuntaba su berreta(que era de jill por que Chris se la dio para su cumpleaños numero 17 para que siempre lleve algo de su madre con el) – como puedes tratar así a tu tio Albert wesker-dijo wesker con su tono sarcástico – haci que fuiste tu quien secuestro a nuestros padres –dijo dilan mientras le apuntaba con su ak47 , jeje-solo se escucho reir a wesker-de que te ries?¡-le grito Trevor a wesker – de nada que les interese solo quiero hacerles ver a unos amigos mi os-dijo wesker mientras les quitaba los cascos a sus soldados mostrando a Billy y a carlos , papa¡-se escucho gritar al mismo tiempo a ana y Trevor – haa asi que son sus padres que conmovedora reunión familiar-dijo wesker con su tono sarcástico- ahora que tengan una linda reunión familiar –dijo wesker mientras veía como carlos y Billy corrian hacia los neo stars para atacar – no quieremos dispararles –dijo james con un tono lloroso – que lastima ellos quieren lastimarlos –dijo wesker mientras veía como los atacaba y los dejaba inconsientes – enemigos abatidos señor-dijo Billy a wesker perfecto Billy ahora livera a jill y los demás , carlos llebalos hacia el laboratorio tengo una sorpresa para ellos –dijo wesker a Billy y carlos – si señor –respondio carlos mientras se los llevaba


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: amor a primera vista

Señor weker listos los agentes están en el laboratorio despertamos a los demás como ordeno ahora que hacemos –pregunto Carlos y Billy

No ya todo esta bien pueden retirarse –dijo wesker a sus agentes – quiero datos de estos chiquillos nombres y edades todo que puedan encontrar-ordeno wesker a uno de sus científicos . –señor datos reunidos –dijo el científico señalando hacia la pantalla –veamos quienes son estos niños primero con los hombres –dijo wesker con una sonrisa, en la pantalla aparecían sus rostros , sus nombres y su edad

Nombre: Dilan Steven Kennedy, edad :17 años ,padre: león Scott Kennedy, madre :Claire redfield Kennedy , nombre: james daniels redfield , edad : 17 años , padre: Chris redfield , madre: jill Valentine redfield , nombre : Trevor Alexander coen , edad: 16 años, padre: Billy coen , madre : Rebecca chambers coen

Ahora con las mujeres –ordeno a sus científicos quienes empezaron sus investigaciones – listo señor-dijo un científico a wesker –quiero ver el resultado –dijo wesker

Nombre: Claire zoey Kennedy, edad:16 años , padre : león Scott Kennedy , madre : Claire redfield Kennedy , nombre : ana Isabel oliveira , edad: 17 años , padre: Carlos oliveira , madre : roce Robinson oliveira ( muerta hace 4 años) ,nombre: Valery wong burnside , edad: 17 años , padre : steve burnside , madre : ada wong

Quien es la ultima?-pregunto wesker al ver el nombre de la chica en el monitor , -es una que capturamos hace ya 3 meses señor- respondió un soldado - y por que me lo dicen en este momento – pregunto wesker al soldado- pensamos que usted ya estaba enterado –respondió el soldado – la próxima ves avísenme cuando capturen a alguien –dijo wesker al soldado

Señor hay dos intrusos en las instalaciones – le dijo otro soldado a wesker quien lo miro con enojo –envíen un equipo a eliminar a los intrusos –señor ya enviamos 4 equipos pero fueron eliminados rápidamente-dijo el soldado a wesker – entonces llama a mi equipo elite –dijo wesker al soldado quien fue a buscar a el equipo –aquí están señor –dijo el soldado a wesker

Señor wesker que necesita-pregunto león a wesker – quiero que tu león valla con Claire a traerme a los intrusos –ordeno wesker a león y Claire –si señor –dijo Claire a wesker jill , Carlos , Billy llévense a los agentes de la bsaa a las celdas pero antes inyéctenles el virus uroboros plus (era una mescla consentrada del uroboros original pero alterado ) wesker les inyecto el virus y se los llevaron

En las instalaciones de neo unbrella

Esto fue fácil pero tenemos que encontrar a Valery rápido vamos ada – dijo un hombre pelirrojo a ada – tenemos que ir por este pasillo así terminamos en las celdas donde deben tener a Valery –dijo ada a Steve , si Steve estaba casado con ada después de que wesker lo revivió el empezó a trabajar como agente de unbrella al lado de ada wong al tiempo el empeso a tomarle cariño y después amor a ada y ella igual a Steve después de la muerte de wesker Steve se fue a buscar a Claire pero cuando la encontró ella ya estaba casada con león el se sintió mal pero el ya se avia enamorado de otra persona quien era ada wong ella también se avia enamorado de el asta que Steve se le declaro a ada y se casaron al poco tiempo nació Valery ella tenia los ojos de su madre y el pelo de su padre era una mescla de ada y Steve .

Pero cuando llegaron a la entrada de las celdas los sorprendió dos agentes de unbrella en la entrada – tenemos conpania serán pan comido –dijo Steve apuntando su pistola a los agentes –no se Steve estos dos se me hacen muy familiares –dijo ada al ver a los agentes quienes se acercaron y vieron quienes eran – cla….claire?-dijo Steve en un estado de shock – león¡-dijo ada igual de sorprendida que su esposo – pero que están haciendo aquí pero por que traen esos trages?-pregunto ada al verlos ellos no respondieron solo se limitaron a atacar , steve y ada dispararon asta descargar sus armas pero no les dieron niguna león y Claire las esquivaron fácil mente a las balas ellos se lanzaron hacia ada y Steve león proporcionándole un codaso en la cara a ada y Claire una patada en el estomago a Steve – intrusos inmovilizados que hacemos con ellos-pregunto Claire por el comunicador –tráiganmelos –dijo wesker por el comunicador - león ,Claire no nos reconocen?-pregunto Steven a los dos mientras era levantado por león y llevado hacia wesker .

En las celdas

Pero que paso?-pregunto zoey mentras se despertaba ella vio a los otros desmallados y los despertó – despierten –dijo zoey mientras despertaba a los demás –donde estamos?-pregunto Trevor –parece que en una celda de unbrella-dijo james a Trevor – me duele el brazo por que será-dijo ana al ver una marca de una aguja en su brazo-parese que nos inyectaron un virus-dijo dilan al ver que el tenia la misma marca- tengo algo que me dio mi mama por si acaso nos inyectaban un virus – dijo Trevor mientras sacaba el cuchillo que le dio Rebecca –y para que nos sevira un cuchillo para matarnos entre nosotros talves- dijo james con sarcasmo-no seas estúpido es lo que tiene adentro el cuchillo-dijo Trevor mientras sacaba el mango del cuchillo haciendo ver el antídoto del virus – todos beban un poco solo una gota basta para contrarrestar el virus –dijo Trevor mientras les daba el antídoto-bueno un problema resuelto solo queda salir de aquí-dijo ana a todos no hay problema se un truco que me enseño mi padre me dijo que es algo que aprendió de mi mama alguien tiene un broche?-pregunto james a las niñas – yo tengo uno dijo ana mientras se lo sacaba de su cola de caballo dejando libre su cabello largo, james solo quedo hipnotizado al ver a ana-aquí esta james-dijo ana entregándole el broche a james-si gracias dijo mientras hacia un ganzúa para abrir la puerta de la celda –listo ahora vámonos por nuestros padres pero al parecer tendremos que pelear con ellos –dijo james a todos –oigan me puede alludar a salir también tengo que ir por mis padres –dijo una chica en una celda –sacala james nos puede ser de alluda-dijo dilan a su primo –de acuerdo –dijo james a dilan , james saco a la chica de la celda –gracias por sacarme –dijo la muchacha a james –no fue nada son james redfield ellos son , Trevor coen , ana oliveira , zoey y dilan Kennedy-dijo james señalando a los demás –kennedy?-no se por que me suena ese nombre-dijo la muchacha en su mente – y tu quien eres?-pregunto dilan a la chica – a si mi nombre es Valery burnside –dijo Valery a dilan – burnside?-no será el apellido que nos mensiono el tio Chris es el mismo apellido del muchacho quien le salvo la vida a nuestra madre-le dijozoey en el oído a dilan – si tienes razón pero le preguntare si lo conoce – Valery disculpa pero por casualidad conociste a un tal Steve burnside-pregunto dilan a Valery – si es mi padre-respondió Valery a la pregunta de dilan - pero me dijeron que estaba muerto-respondio james al oir esa respuesta de Valery – y quien es tu madre?-pregunto zoey – es ada wong- respondio de nuevo Valery – increíble dijo james al aire en tono de sorpresa y enojo – por que es increíble?-pregunto Valery , - no por nada pero no te pases de lista- dijo james en tono de amenaza - de cuerdo –dijo Valery en tono de enojo y duda –tenemos que encontrar a nuestros padres –dijo Trevor a los otros y quienes son sus padres?-pregunto Valery a dilan y zoey - león s Kennedy y Claire redfield-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo – entonces león y Claire son sus padres?-dijo Valery –si –respondio dilan – por que mis padres dijeron que antes de conocerse estuvieron enamorados de unos tales león Kennedy y una tal Claire redfield –dijo Valery a los hermanos

Vámonos ya tenemos que encontrar a nuestros padres –dijo james como enojado


	7. Chapter 7

bueno este es el penultimo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste 

Capitulo 7: la batalla de padres contra hijos

Vamos por aquí es por donde creo que tienen un arsenal –dijo Valery –mientras señalaba una puerta que estaba en el final del pasillo – esta cerrada –dijo Trevor mientras trataba de abrirla –ya no –dijo james mientras le daba una patada ha ciento que se abriera la puerta-feliz navidad-dijo dilan al mirar la cantidad de armas –bueno ya estamos preparados para matar a wesker y salvar a nuestros padres-dijo james –james recuerda lo que dijo el tio Chris sobre este tipo que es un super humano tiene mas velocidad y fuerza que nosotros –dijo zoey a su primo –no importa me las pagara por destruir a mi familia todos estos años me las pagara con su sangre-dijo james mientras daba un golpe en la mesa que estaba junto a el –vámonos ya es una orden¡-dijo james furioso

En el laboratorio

Señor aquí están los intrusos –dijo Claire mientras dejaba caer a ada y león a Steve –burnside , wong – que agradable sorpresa –dijo wesker a ada y Steve quienes estaban tirados –wesker maldito desgraciado devuélveme a mi hija-le grito Steve a wesker –así te diriges a tu viejo jefe –dijo wesker con una sonrisa – te matare wesker ahora dame a mi hija maldito lunático-dijo ada con rabia – jajajaja tu matarme sigue soñando señorita wong-dijo wesker riéndose –señora burnside maldito –dijo ada mientras se trataba de levantar – león Claire pónganles los aparatos a estos dos –dijo wesker señalando a ada y Steve –si señor –dijo león mientras tomaba un aparato y se lo colocaba a Steve y ada

En el pasillo de las instalaciones de neo unbrella

Vámonos por aquí –dijo Valery mientras corría con los otros, cuando llegaban hacia una habitación –esto me da mala espina –dijo ana mirando hacia el techo –señor escaparon estan en le lugar de entrenamiento de sus agentes de elite –dijo un guardia mientras veía el monitor – entonces imbien a mis agentes para detenerlos –dijo wesker al guardia que hablo por el micrófono para avisar a león y los demás para que vengan –señor que necesita?-pregunto jill a wesker quiero que ballan a eliminar a los agentes de la bsaa que están en la sala de entrenamiento lleven a sus dos nuevos miembros con ustedes-dijo wesker y todos se limitaron a asentir y correr hacia la sala de entrenamiento

En la sala de entrenamiento

No hay nadie mejor que nos vallamos –dijo Valery a todos si tienes razón mejor vámonos –dijo dilan mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta , pero cuando estaba por salir se sierra la puerta y se habre el piso mostrando a todos lo agentes de unbrella que eran 7 agentes – quienes son?-pregunto Valery mientras apuntaba la m4a1 que saco de la bodega de armas – quieren saber?-dijo una vos –pero quien es?-pregunto Trevor mirando para todos lados , no recuerdan a su tio wesker –dijo wesker por una pantalla –wesker¡-grito james a wesker-pero que mal comportamiento será mejor que tu madre te castigue por faltarle el respeto a los mayores-dijo wesker a james-como que mi madre?-pregunto james – no la reconoces quítense los cascos –dijo wesker a sus soldados quienes se sacaron los cascos mostrando a león , Claire, Billy, ada, Steve, Carlos y jill-mátenlos –dijo wesker antes de desaparecer en la pantalla- jill y los demás solo asintieron y miraron a los neo stars – no nos reconocen somos nosotros no queremos hacerles daño vinimos a rescatarlos-dijo ana mientras apuntaba su escopeta a todos , todos solo corrieron a atacar mientras que los neo stars empezaron a disparar y no pudieron darle ningún tiro aunque su puntería fuera perfecta no podían dispararles a sus padres-si quieren pelea tendrán pelea-dijo james mientras tiraba su arma y sacaba su cuchillo de combate los demás lo imitaron y decidieron pelear con los cuchillos que con las armas- Trevor , Valery ballan contra Steve y Billy , dilan , zoey , contra ada y su padre , ana tu y yo contra tu padre , mi madre y la tia Claire- dijo james mientras todos se iban a enfrentar a los asignados - lo sentimos mucho –dijo james mientras le daba un golpe a Carlos y ana una patada a Claire , pero al parecer nos les iso mucho daño el golpe por que seguían atacando rápidamente ana recibió un codazo por parte de jill , Trevor un corte en la pierna por Billy quien le corto con su cuchillo , dilan recibió una patada en la cara dejando una herida que empezaba a sangrar , zoey logro dar un golpe en el aparato que tenia ada haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedasos dejando libre a ada – que fuerza tengo –dijo zoey asombrada por su fuerza , dilan se percato que sus heridas habían sanado rápidamente –que extraño-dijo al ver lo que paso – Trevor también se sorprendió al ver que sus heridas se habían ido – james se dio cuenta que era mas fuerte y rápido que Claire y jill cuando esquibo un balazo que dio jill desde su pistola y el golpe que le proporciono en el pecho a Claire haciendo que se rompiera el aparato y que iso que Claire callera inconsciente , ana por su parte le dio una patada a Carlos haciendo que el aparato se desprendiera de su pecho – denle un golpe al aparato es la única forma –dijo james a todos quienes golpearon los aparato que quedaban dejando libre a jill , Billy ,león y Steve quienes todos cayeron inconscientes-listo los salvamos pero al parecer ganamos otras cosas fuerza , velocidad y podemos curarnos rápidamente con esto podríamos vencer a wesker-dijo Valery a todos-talves pero asta que tiempo nos duraran incluso puede ser que cuando se nos acaben los poderes podríamos morir –dijo james con preocupación – si pero deberíamos intentar eliminar a wesker mientras los tengamos pero tenemos que salir de aquí primero –dijo dilan mientras miraba por donde salir –que paso donde estoy? Se escucho a distancia una voz todos miraron al ver quien era fue Claire quien se despertó – mama¡-gritaron de feliz dad dilan y zoey cuando corrieron hacia donde estaba Claire – quiénes son?-pregunto Claire – mama somos nosotros dilan y zoey –dijo dilan a Claire quien los miraba con asombro –dilan, zoey?-pregunto Claire mientras los miraba -si somos nosotros –dijo zoey mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos – pero que les paso están tan grandes , mayores?-pregunto Claire mientras los miraba-si es una larga historia pero es que estuvieron secuestrado 12 años – dijo dilan a Claire – dilan mírate eres idéntico a tu padre y tu zoey a mi –dijo Claire con una sonrisa a sus hijos – cierto papa' –dijo zoey mientras veía que león despertaba –papa'¡-dijo zoey mientras abrazaba a león quien eres?-pregunto león a zoey – es zoey nuestra hija-dijo Claire caminando hacia donde estaba león –pero que grande que estas eres idéntica a tu madre-dijo león mientras abrazaba a zoey – james y los demás solo miraron desde lejos a dilan y zoey quien estaban muy felices de haber recuperado a sus padre – vere si los mios despertaron –dijo Valery mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban Steve y ada – mama' papa'-dijo Valery mientras veía que estaban despiertos – Valery-dijeron ada y Steve mientras abrazaban a Valery – los extrañe mucho –dijo Valery mientras los abrazaba y nosotros a ti –dijo Steve a su hija –Steve? Ada?-pregunto Claire y león – si que sucede?-pregunto Steve a los dos – por que no me dijiste que estabas vivo Steve no sabes cuanto te espere –dijo Claire a Steve – pensé que me olvidaste cuando te vi casada con león pensé que ya me habías olvidado para siempre-dijo Steve con la cabeza abajo –yo nunca te olvide incluso dilan lleva tu nombre es dilan Steve Kennedy era una forma de recordarte –dijo Claire a Steve -pero al parecer también hiciste tu vida-dijo Claire a Steve –si después de que wesker me revivió empese a trabajar como agente de unbrella era compañero de ada y me enamore de ella –dijo Steve a Claire – no importa lo que importante es que estas vivo –dijo Claire con una sonrisa-y que dises amigos?-pregunto Claire a Steve –si Claire amigos-dijo Steve con una sonrisa – pensé que no te volvería a ver ada-dijo león con un tono serio a ada-si yo también pensé que no te volvería a ver-dijo ada a león – ya no hay motivos para que me sigas odiando –dijo ada a león – yo no te odio solo es que estaba enojado por usarme todo este tiempo-dijo león a ada – lo siento por usarte león pero ya no hay motivos de que estés enojado con migo hiciste tu vida y yo la mía así que ya no hay por que seguir peleando –dijo ada a león –si ya no podemos seguir pero ya no podemos esta juntos yo amo a Claire y tu a Steve pero podemos ser amigo –dijo león a ada – si podemos ser amigos – dijo ada .

Ana?-pregunto Carlos al ver a su hija –papa' ¡-grito ana mientras corría a abrasarlo – no me abrases tan fuerte ana me estas rompiendo las costillas –dijo Carlos a ana –perdón te extrañe mucho –dijo ana a Carlos –trevor vamos a ver si mi mama´ despertó -dijo james mientras se dirigía hacia donde esta jill- mama´ despierta por favor-dijo james al ver que su madre seguía inconsciente – james?-dijo jill mientras se despertaba – si soy yo como te extrañe –dijo james a su madre –Trevor como as cambiado –dijo Billy a Trevor quien se dio vuelta para ver a su padre que estaba consiente – papa´-dijo Trevor mientras se iba hacia donde estaba su padre – como cambiaste eres igual a mi –dijo Billy a su hijo con una sonrisa –tienes la sonrisa de tu madre-dijo Billy a Trevor

En el laboratorio de neo unbrella

Pero que paso a estos niños –pregunto wesker a sus científicos –al parecer que obtuvieron sus poderes cuando le inyecto el virus –dijo un científico a wesker – una pregunta usaron mi sangre para el virus verdad?-pregunto wesker a sus científicos quienes lo miraban con miedo – si señor – dijo un científico a wesker –bueno era lo que quería saber –dijo wesker el saco su 9mm y le disparo a cada uno de sus científicos y sacando una granada de su bolsillo y sacándola mientras se iba – no inporta ya lo solucióne –dijo wesker mientras se iba hacia la sala de entrenamiento


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: el legado de los stars

Misión cumplida encontramos a todos pero nuestro helicóptero fue destruido esperamos a que nos recojan estamos en el pueblo los esperaremos afuera –dijo james por el comunicador – entendido agente redfield enviaremos un helicóptero por ustedes-dijo un soldado a james –tenemos que irnos ya –dijo Trevor mientras veía como se abría la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento –adonde van?-se escucho a wesker en la entrada – wesker¡-grito james mientras apuntaba su berreta- eres idéntico a tu maldito padre-dijo wesker mientras caminaba hacia ellos –maldito serás tú-dijo james mientras corría hacia wesker quien le dio un golpe que iso que james callera, dilan le proporcionaba una patada en el estomago –chiquillo insolente-dijo wesker mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara que ISO que dilan callera –dilan¡-grito Valery mientras corría hacia el –maldito ¡-grito Valery mientras descargaba su pistola wesker esquivo las balas y agarro a Valery por el cuello –ahora me desharé de una basura -dijo wesker mientras estaba apretándole el cuello a Valery pero dilan le logro disparar en el brazo y soltó a Valery -estas bien Valery –dijo dilan mientras se acercaba hacia ella –si estoy bien gracias dilan –dijo Valery y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla-hay que lindo –dijo wesker con sarcasmo – te mataremos –dijo james mientras le disparaba a wesker quien estaba de espaldas –me decepcionan y haci quieren hacerse llamar stars son una vergüenza-dijo wesker a los chicos mientras tiraba una granada de gas somnífero –maldito-dijo james mientras caía al piso lo único que vio fue a wesker acercarse

Unos 40 minutos más tarde

Señor encontramos a todos –dijo un soldado a Chris –jill estas bien?-pregunto Chris al ver a jill –Chris –dijo jill mientras despertaba – me alegra mucho verte no sabes cómo te extrañe-dijo Chris mientras la abrazaba –Chris estas viejo –dijo Claire al ver a su hermano –y tu sigues igual Claire-dijo Chris con una sonrisa –no importa eres mi Chris –dijo jill mientras le daba un bezo –señor no hay rastro de los agentes redfield, Kennedy , coen y oliveira –dijo un soldado mientras inspeccionaba las cosas –donde están jill?-pregunto Chris a jill –no lo se lo único que recuerdo es que peleamos contra wesker y el tiro una granada y eso es todo –dijo jill-mierda¡-primero el te aleja de mi y ahora se lleva a mi hijo me las pagara lo matare y no importa si vuelve lo volveré a matar-dijo Chris con ira –será mejor que nos vallamos en la sede empezaremos a buscarlos-dijo Chris mientras ayudaba a jill para que se pusiera de pie

En la sede de la bsaa

Billy¡-grito Rebecca al verlo ella corrió y lo abrazo-supe que Trevor podría rescatarte –dijo Rebecca a Billy – donde esta?-pregunto Rebecca – se lo llevo wesker junto a los demás –dijo Chris frustrado –como los encontraremos?-pregunto Steve a Chris –no lo se pero estoy seguro los encontraremos y wesker me las pagara –dijo Chris enojado -ya recuerdo el aparato de rastreo que les puse –dijo Chris - les pusiste un aparato de rastreo?-pregunto Claire-si cuando eran niños les puse por si alguno se los llevaban así podría encontrarlos fácilmente –dijo Chris mientras se iva hacia la computadora –acceso a los dispositivos de rastreo de james redfield,dilan Kennedy,zoey Kennedy y Trevor coen –dijo Chris mientras veía como la computadora buscaba –dispositivos encontrados –dijo la vos –si los encontramos están en una isla cerca de Rusia –dijo Chris –Chris sherry no estaba en Rusia dile que la veremos hay –dijo Barry a Chris-si será mejor que la contacte –dijo Chris mientras la contactaba por la computadora – si?-pregunto sherry-sherry soy yo Chris –dijo Chris a sherry – Chris me da gusto oírte ya encontraron a Claire?-pregunto sherry a Chris –si aquí esta –dijo Chris –hola sherry a pasado tiempo-dijo Claire mientras la veía por la pantalla – Claire te extrañe mucho qué bueno que te lograron rescatar y solo para eso llamas Chris?-pregunto sherry a Chris- no te quería avisar que ahora se llevaron a los chicos están en una isla cerca de Rusia necesito que nos esperes para ir por ellos –dijo Chris a sherry –de acuerdo aquí los esperare –dijo sherry-tenemos que irnos Barry ,Rebecca vamos –dijo Chris-porque solo ellos?-pregunto Claire-ustedes están débiles y ellos están disponibles para ayudar descuiden volveremos –dijo Chris con una sonrisa , ellos se fueron al hangar y se subieron a un helicóptero cuando llegaron a Rusia los esperaban sherry -Chris listo? pregunto sherry –si vamos –dijo Chris a sherry quien subió al helicóptero para ir hacia la isla –bajemos aquí así no sobran que estamos aquí -dijo Chris al piloto quien despendio en la costa

En el laboratorio

Descuiden esto no les dolerá es un antídoto que contrarresta el virus –dijo wesker mientras levantaba un jeringa que se los inyecto a todos –ahora servirán como mis conejillos de la india para mis experimentos pero tendré que esperar para entretenerme con ustedes ahora tengo unos cabos sueltos que atender-dijo wesker mientras los miraba y luego se iba –que….que paso?-pregunto james mientras abría los ojos-oigan la siesta termino despierten –dijo james mientras tratada de despertarlos –que paso?-pregunto Trevor mientras habría los ojo –parece que estamos en un laboratorio –dijo ana mientras miraba a su alrededor - hay mi brazo –dijo Valery mientras se tocaba el brazo –parece que nos volvieron a inyectar algo-dijo dilan mientras se levantaba de la mesa –que es esto –dijo zoey mientras tomaba la jeringa donde wesker les inyecto el antídoto –aquí hay un analizador pon todo lo que quede aquí zoey –dijo Trevor mientras activaba el analizador quien empezó a separar los componentes del antídoto-si esto nos quito las habilidades talves creando un poco mas podamos quitarle las habilidades a wesker –dijo Valery quienes todos asintieron pero ninguno de nosotros sabemos cómo crear un antídoto –yo si se mis padres me enseñaron química y se como crear un antídoto pero necesito los componentes necesarios aquí dice que necesitamos la vacuna base y unos cuantos químicos que están en el centro de enfriado alguien tiene que ir –esperen que activo las puertas serradas –dijo zoey mientras activaba todas las puertas -listo –dijo zoey –de acuerdo dilan acompaña a Valery a conseguir los químicos –zoey ve con ana por la vacuna base , trevor ven con migo iremos a buscar a wesker – no es muy peligroso los matara será mejor que no ballan esperen a que tengamos la vacuna –dijo ana con miedo – lo siento pero el me las debe me quito a mi madre por 12 años doce años que nunca tuve madre ahora me las pagara –dijo james mientras miraba hacia la puerta de salida –de acuerdo pero antes quiero darte algo –dijo ana mientras se acercaba a james-si que es pregunto james pero fue silenciado por un beso quien el correspondió poniendo sus manos en la mejilla de ana cuando se separaron el puso de nuevo su mano en la mejilla y le dijo –descuida volveré –dijo james con una sonrisa –ahora vámonos ¡-grito james a todos quienes fueron a buscar las cosas –según estos planos que tome del laboratorio la sala de enfriamiento esta doblando por este corredor –dijo Valery mientras doblaban por el corredor –intrusos detectados iniciando sistema de defensa –dijo una computadora y salieron unas ametralladoras del techo quedando al frente de Valery –Valery agáchate –dijo dilan mientras se lanzaba hacia Valery el recibió un disparo en el hombro cayendo inconsciente –dilan por que me salvaste?-pregunto Valery pero no obtuvo respuesta –esta inconsciente por el disparo será mejor que siga con mi camino pero como destruiré esa ametralladoras ya se –dijo Valery mientras se ponía contra la pared -si me agacho no me verán –dijo Valery mientras iba agachada y las ametralladoras no la detectaron -miren los cables –dijo Valery mientras miraba atrás de las ametralladoras ella las corto y las ametralladoras se guardaron –listo ahora cuando despierte dilan no estará en peligro -dijo Valery mientras se dirija hacia la sala de enfriamiento cuando llego encontró los químicos que necesitaba pero le faltaba algo una muestra de sangre de wesker –mierda ahora como conseguiré la muestra de wesker mejor busco a ver qué encuentro ella inspecciono todo el lugar hasta que encontró la muestra de wesker que estaba almacenada en un pequeño armario pero algo andaba mal era que estaba muy mal vigilada tal vez podría ser una trampa ella solo la saco y se escucho –muestra tomada comenzando esterilización de de la habitación y empezaron a salir un liquido que parecía ser veneno –la volveré a poner –dijo Valery mientras la ponía y el veneno caía por unos desagües tengo que encontrar algo con el mismo tamaño y forma ella empezó a buscar hasta encontrar un pequeño frasco vacio esto debería servir ella tomo la muestra de la sangre de wesker y se oyó de nuevo la misma voy y salió el liquido –ahora pondré el otro frasco –dijo ella mientras lo ponía y se iba el liquido por el desagüe –ahora por dilan e ir a hacer el antídoto –dijo ella cuando salió vio que dilan seguía inconsciente –se ve tan lindo haci –dijo Valery con una sonrisa mientras lo veía ella tomo unos vendajes y los puso en las heridas –vamos despierta dilan despierta –dijo ella al ver que no despertaba Valery se preocupo y tomo su pulso por suerte todavía latía ella puso sus manos cerca de su boca para comprobar si respiraba pero no estaba exhalando ni inhalando -no quedate con migo-dijo Valery con miedo mientras abría la boca de dilan y le daba respiración boca a boca cuando dilan abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser –estás vivo no quería perderte –dijo Valery mientras lo abrazaba –me encariñe con tigo y no quiero perderte –dijo Valery mientras lo seguía abrasando –yo tampoco quiero perderte –dijo dilan mientras la ponía en frente de él y le daba un beso en los labios –con esto te demuestro cuanto me importas nos conocemos desde hace poco pero creo que me enamore de ti cuando te vi mejor vámonos para hacer el antídoto –dijo dilan mientras se levantaba

Por la parte de ana y zoey

Por donde podemos encontrar la vacuna base?-pregunto ana al ver los dos corredores-según estos planos que me dio Valery seria por la izquierda en el ala medica pero estaría junto al laboratorio B.O.W pero las cámaras observan que esta abandonado no hay tirants en ese lugar-dijo zoey mientras miraba por su aparato de jaqueó que puso en los monitores de las cámaras del laboratorio -dijo ana mientras corria junto a zoey hacia el hala medica cuando entraron encontraron la vacuna base pero se escucho unos ruidos de vidrios rotos –que fue eso será mejor que vallamos a ver -dijo ana cuando salieron vieron unos licker que estaban en el techo-no te muevas –dijo ana a zoey quien enpeso a dispara hacia los licker matando a uno pero el otro salto hacia ella pero callo muerto antes de atacarla –estan bien?-pregunto Trevor quien tenia su m4 levantada y estaba con james–si gracias Trevor –dijo zoey a Trevor –no era que irían por wesker?-pregunto ana-si pero decidimos seguirlas para ver como estaban –dijo Trevor a las chicas –pues gracias por salvarnos –ahora vamos hacia el laboratorio para el antídoto –dijo james a todos quienes se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio donde Valery y dilan los estaban esperando –el antídoto esta echo pero necesitamos la vacuna base-dijo Valery a todos-ten aquí esta-dijo zoey mientras le entregaba la vacuna Valery puso la vacuna base y empezó a poner el antídoto en la vacuna –listo ahora por wesker-dijo Valery quien tomo la vacuna y la puso en su bolsillo

Donde estaban Chris y los demás

Donde estarán en rastreador dicen que estan aquí pero no los veo por ningún lado –dijo Chris mientras miraba el localizador –hay lo siento Chris buscabas a los chiquillos –se escucho la vos de wesker –donde estas maldito-grito Chris al aire –esto mas cerca de lo que crees Chris –dijo wesker mientras salía de un rincón oscuro cuando Chris lo vio empezó a disparar su pistola pero como siempre wesker esquivaba las balas , wesker se acerco deprisa a Chris y lo sujeto del cuello –despídete Chris - dijo wesker mientras lo ahorcaba – wesker deja a mi padre la pelea es con migo –se escucho a james mientras entraba por una compuerta – si tienes razón por que matar al viejo si puedo entretenerme con carne fresca –dijo wesker en tono maniático –te propongo algo joven redfield –dijo wesker a james –que quieres wesker-pregunto james – una pelea mano a mano yo contra ti solo nosotros dos que no se interponga –dijo wesker a james – que harás si me niego?-pregunto james – pues te quitare a tu padre de por vida –dijo wesker mientras levantaba a Chris quien estaba inconsciente tu eliges peleas o quedas sin padre –dijo wesker con una sonrisa malévola –de acuerdo pero deja a mi padre-dijo james a wesker quien arrojo a Chris hacia donde estaban Rebecca ,Barry , sherry y los demás –váyanse ahora mismo –dijo james sin dejar de mirar a wesker – pero james te matara –dijo zoey a james – váyanse ya es una orden¡ -les grito james a su equipo ellos miraron a james y asintieron –vámonos-dijo dilan a todos -muy bien wesker quieres pelea la tendrás -dijo james mientras sacaba su cuchillo con la insignia de stars –pelea esto no será una pelea será una masacre –dijo wesker a james quien corrió a atacar a wesker .

Wesker esquivo el cuchillazo y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que james se arrodille james se logro levantar rápido y esquivo una patada que lanzo wesker james le dio un puñetazo en la cara pero no lo movió wesker lo agarro por el brazo y lo levanto –haaa¡-grito james del dolor que sentía mientras wesker lo levantaba –eres una vergüenza así te haces llamar capitán no sirves eres un desastre tu , tu padre , tu madre y todos tus compañeros -dijo wesker mientras lo tiraba al suelo y lo pateaba en el estomago –es mentira soy mejor que tu y no dejare que me ganes¡-dijo james mientras se levantaba y daba un puñetazo wesker lo volvió a esquivar y le dio una patada en la cara el tomo el cuchillo de james y se dirigió hacia james –ahora despídete redfield –dijo wesker mientras levantaba el cuchillo pero se detuvo antes de apuñalar a james el se dio vuelta y vio a dilan parado con una ballesta - llegamos tarde?-dijo dilan mientras bajaba la ballesta y aparecían Trevor , ana , Valery y zoey atrás apuntando sus armas a wesker – que me lanzaste?-pregunto wesker mientras se sacaba la flecha de la espalda –solo algo llamado antídoto –dijo Trevor a wesker –esto que me pusieron nunca funcionara –dijo wesker con una sonrisa –quieres ver que si funciona –dijo Trevor a wesker mientras le daba un disparo en la pierna –haa¡ maldito chiquillo –dijo wesker mientras se tocaba la pierna para ver que tenía sangre -ahora eres un humano mas ya no tienes poderes y no podrás ganarme –dijo james mientras se levantaba – no necesito habilidades para ganarte –dijo wesker pero recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que iso que se arrodille –haa pero que paso?-pregunto wesker –eso se llama dolor hace mucho que no lo sientes te daré una probada mas del pasado –dijo james mientras le daba una patada en la cara dejando a wesker inconsciente –no te matare no soy como tu te llevare ante la justicia para que te juzguen y te pudras en la cárcel –dijo james mientras le ataba las mano y los pies –haa-dijo james mientras caía inconsciente-james despierta –se escucho a jill hablar – ahora no mamá tengo sueño –dijo james mientras se tapaba la cara con las sabanas –james ana te habla –dijo dilan a james –si que necesita –dijo james mientras se levantaba de golpe –jajajaja sabia que con eso lo despertaría –dijo dilan si parar de reir -donde estoy?-pregunto james – en el hala medica de la sede estuviste inconsciente por tres días –dijo ana mientras entraba a la habitación –veo que estas mejor –dijo ana mientras abrazaba a james –Carlos parece que tienes yerno jeje-dijo Chris quien estaba parados en la puerta junto con Carlos –parece que si Chris ana se ve feliz y no impediré que lo sea –dijo Carlos a Chris –james mejor levántate tenemos que ir a la corte hoy juzgaremos a wesker-dijo jill a su hijo.

Señor Albert wesker se le acusa de homicidio a gran escala, secuestro y la lista es muy larga –dijo el juez a wesker –haci que lo sentención a cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad –dijo el juez mientras apuntaba a wesker –por fin esto termino y ahora te pudrirás en la cárcel wesker-dijo james mientras veía como se llevaban a wesker quien no dijo nada.

Espero que te guste un nueva casa -dijo un guardia mientras empujaba a wesker a una celda –no joven redfield esto apenas es el comienzo –dijo wesker mientras miraba por la ventana la luna


	9. epilogo

**ESTE ES EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO COMO A MI ME GUSTO EN ESCRIBIRLA POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

3 meses después

Todo parecía que ya había terminado pero algo estaba por pasar la bsaa ordeno que sus agentes vigilen la prisión donde estaba wesker . pero en donde lo apresaron una silueta deambulaba por hay mirando todo los instrumentos que ya les crecían plantas , ratas en todos lados al igual que pajaros ,era una ruina , el siguió hacia el laboratorio donde había un computador apagado el le sacudió la tierra del teclado y lo encendió busco unos archivos con el nombre nexus entro a la carpeta y encontró datos detallados de algo llamado Q-virus , sujeto de prueba Albert wesker , prueba completa resultados virus terminado el sujeto solo embozo una sonrisa puso un aparato en la pc y saco todos los datos – fase 1 del plan completa ahora la fase 2 –dijo el hombre mientras miraba como se colocaban los datos en el dispositivo cuando termino el saco el dispositivo y se dirigió hacia un laboratorio donde vio un tablero el le dio un puñetazo y se destruyo por completo haciendo que se habrá una puerta haciendo ver unas escaleras el bajo y se encendieron las luses mostrando unas grandes esferas con unas criaturas semejantes a los tirants solo que estas no tenían las características de un tirant eran mas pequeños y con forma humana y un aguijón en su mano izquierda eran como unas 500 capsulas con las criaturas el hombre solo sonrio y dijo – neo stars prepárense por que el juego resien comienza vencieron a mi hermano fácil mente pero como les ira con alex wesker –dijo el sujeto mientras veía hacia las capsulas


End file.
